O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (episode)
O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (Family Come First) is the 22nd episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0 and also the Season 4 finale episode. Synopsis When Grover's daughter is kidnapped by an old nemesis, he is forced to help steal $100 million in order to get her back. Meanwhile, Wo Fat escapes prison and heads back to Oahu. Plot Notes *Hacker Ian Wright returns and kidnaps Grover's daughter. *Wo Fat eventually escapes from prison and succeeds in freeing Grover's daughter while also killing Wright *As a result of his actions, Grover is forced to resign from the HPD SWAT team, for good, with Steve later offering him a new job as a member of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, which Grover accepts. *This is also the first season finale of the entire Hawaii Five-0 series that doesn't end in a cliffhanger. Quotes (Steve driving a 2 person, 3 wheel rental moped on the streets of Waikiki) (Seeing a silver Mustang drive by) Steve McGarrett: There he is, we got him. (Steve starts chasing after the Mustang dodging in and out of cars/traffic) Danny Williams: Seriously? This is embarrassing. Steve McGarrett: Here we go. Danny Williams: Something better than a clown car? You couldn't have gotten something bigger? Steve McGarrett: The guy shot our tires out, Danny. I didn't have time to go car shopping. So I took what was available. (Car chase with them dodging and weaving some more) Danny Williams: You got to wait. Oh, whoa! Hey! All right, all right! (a car cuts off Steve and he has to jump onto the curb/sidewalk) (Danny almost falls out of the vehicle) (Steve keeps going on the sidewalk) Danny Williams: Hey! What the hell is the matter with you? (Steve looks around to continue following the car) Steve McGarrett: Relax. Danny Williams: Relax? Steve McGarrett: Relax! Danny Williams: I'm gonna die in a clown car. (Steve drives through walking areas, groups of pedestrians and what looks like a park) Danny Williams: You got no room on the right. (Steve barely misses a pedestrian) Danny Williams: Ok. Hey! This is great. After all that now you're gonna lose him? Alright, alright. (They start going down a road with speed bumps) Danny Williams: Okay. Can you please just keep two of the three wheels on the ground? Steve McGarrett: How many times have I told you: You don't like the way I drive, you can get out of the car anytime. Danny Williams: I would love to get out of the car. There are no doors. Steve McGarrett: Duck. Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: Duck! (they both duck and they drive under an open container truck, scraping the roll bar of their) (vehicle against the bottom of the tanker truck throwing sparks - losing the roll bar) (they pull out right in front of the vehicle they are pursuing causing it to stop) (Steve and Danny hop out of their vehicle with guns drawn) Steve McGarrett: Get out of the car. Out of the car, right now. (suspect steps out of his car) Steve McGarrett: Get on your knees. Danny Williams: Hands, hands up. Steve McGarrett: Do it. Now. (suspect has a gun in his waistband) Steve McGarrett: Don't even think about it. There's two ways this can go, and in both you end up dead. Danny Williams: You know, that doe't make any sense. Steve McGarrett: But it sounded good, right? Chin Ho Kelly: I just got off the phone with the prison warden in Colorado. Steve, you might want to sit down for this. Steve McGarrett: Why? Chin Ho Kelly: Wo Fat only had one visitor when he was over there. Guess who it was? Steve McGarrett: My mother. Chin Ho Kelly: She went to visit him twice in the last month. Danny Williams: (breathlessly) Wow. I'm going to sit down, actually. Danny Williams: What's up? Steve McGarrett: Wo Fat is still in the wind. Danny Williams: Why don't you call your Mom? Ask her where he is. Steve McGarrett: (gives Danny a disbelieving look) You realize that hurts me when you say that. Danny Williams: (softly) I.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I was literally just trying to be helpful. I mean, I know you can't even get in touch with her anyway. She avoids you like crazy. Steve McGarrett: Stop being helpful! Okay? Danny Williams: Okay. Sorry. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Danny Williams: Well, uh, speaking of, uh, missing persons, you talk to Catherine at all? Steve McGarrett: You being genuine? Danny Williams: Yes. Steve McGarrett: Okay, yes, I have, actually. We texted last night. She has a solid lead on Najib's whereabouts, and she's headed to the Hindu Kush. Danny Williams: Doesn't sound like she's coming back any time soon. Steve McGarrett: Probably not till she finds that boy. Danny Williams: I'm genuinely sorry. I know that.. that is tough. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, man. Yeah, it's tough, but, uh but I get it. Catherine's been in the military half her life. She's doing what she was trained to do. She's not coming home until the job is done. (Lou is standing alone - outside) Lou Grover: Oh, God, she's just a baby. I'm.. I'm so sorry, Samantha. (Lou breaks down and starts crying sliding down a car to sit on the ground ) (Danny comes over and sits next to him) Danny Williams: Listen to me. A few years ago, uh, this guy that I thought I knew, he took my daughter. And, uh you know, I remember back then thinking I got two choices now. I can, uh, I can shut down, start mourning my daughter, or I could do anything and everything it took to run over whatever stood in my way to get my daughter back. Lou Grover: I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about what she must be going through. Danny Williams: Right now you need to put that on hold. If you want to see Samantha, you stay focused on ending this son of a bitch. You understand? Lou Grover: Yeah. Let's go get this guy. (Lou putting on a golfing green) Kono Kalakaua: Hey. Way to rock those lime green shorts. Lou Grover: (laughing) You guys playing through or you just, uh, fashion patrolling? Danny Williams: Oh, that's crazy, man. You really look like you should be on a can of corn. Lou Grover: Ho ho ho. (everyone laughing) Steve McGarrett: Hey, you got a sec? Lou Grover: Man, I ain't got nothing but time. Kono Kalakaua: Hey, how's Samantha doing? Lou Grover: Well, she's up and down, you know. She took some time off from school. We're keeping her close. She needs.. she needs to be with her family right now. You know. Danny Williams: How's forced retirement? Lou Grover: Well, the governor said that my actions were a gross abuse of power by a sworn officer of the law and my misuse of HPD resources was unprecedented. Steve McGarrett: So basically nothing I wouldn't have done under the same circumstances. Lou Grover: Hm Danny Williams: You did what you had to do to get your daughter back and that's that. Lou Grover: Damn right. That's what I told the governor. Chin Ho Kelly: All right, so what's next? Lou Grover: Well, I'm gonna smoke this cigar and, um I don't know. Maybe I'll play another 18. .. (tiredly) Another 18. Look, man, I love golf, but every day? I'm a cop. I've been a cop for the last 30 years. I don't know how to do nothing else. Steve McGarrett: Well, that's good - 'cause you don't need to. Lou Grover: What are you talking ab... Oh, come on. Steve McGarrett: (holding a Five-0 badge) We want you to join Five-O. Lou Grover: Wow, man, I really appreciate that. I mean it from the bottom of my heart, but let's be real. I'm a disgraced cop. I've been fired. Nobody's gonna let me wear a badge again. Chin Ho Kelly: That won't be an obstacle. Trust me. Danny Williams: Just say yes. He's not gonna take no for an answer. Steve McGarrett: It's not a handout, Lou. (hands the badge to Lou) We need you. Lou Grover: Well, I suppose if you insist. (Lou puts the Five-0 badge on his belt) Lou Grover: (strikes a pose showing off the badge) How's that look? Look good? Chin Ho Kelly: Like it was meant to be. Steve McGarrett: Looks like it found a good home. (group laughs together) Kono Kalakaua: Welcome to the family. Lou Grover: Aw, thank you. Thank you very much. Chin Ho Kelly: Good to have you, bruddah. Lou Grover: I don't know what to say, man. Danny Williams: Hope you like getting shot at buddy. (Lou and Steve shake hands) Trivia * Michelle Borth is credited, but she's no longer a regular. |- |Ian Wright |Nick Jonas |A hacker and an enemy of the H50 team. |- |Novak |Richard Burgi |A corrupt agent with the Department of Defense.